<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Просто бизнес by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105752">Просто бизнес</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis'>Lisa_Lis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки Пирсон был опасен так же, как и красив</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Berger/Mickey Pearson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Просто бизнес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot">Alot</a> &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В домашнем кабинете было душно: Мэттью оттянул воротник-гольф, скорее показывая шею, чем пытаясь остыть. Климат-контроль работал исправно, так что он винил во всём третий стакан виски и, конечно, Майкла Пирсона, непринуждённо расположившегося в кресле напротив.</p><p>Майкл — красив. Именно эта мысль посетила его первой, прежде, чем Мэттью сообразил, что это тот самый Майкл Пирсон, о котором так много говорят. По большей части с непритворным уважением и такой же искренней осторожностью, а кое-что, самое интересное, — шепчут исключительно за закрытыми дверями. Микки Пирсон, магнат нелегального агробизнеса, американец, сумевший пробраться в высшие слои зашоренного английского общества из самых низов, оказался удивительно красив. И очень во вкусе Мэттью.</p><p>Их представили друг другу через пару совместных благотворительных приёмов, на которых Мэттью неизменно, едва отыскав высокую и ладную фигуру Пирсона в толпе, поедал её глазами. Исподволь, осторожничая, но всё равно слишком откровенно для того, чтобы Джеки не заметила — она лишь догадливо усмехнулась, покачав головой. </p><p>В день знакомства с Майклом Пирсоном Мэттью сжимал его руку внезапно ослабевшими пальцами и думал, что тот наверняка опасен так же, как и красив.</p><p>— Вы так не считаете, Мэттью?</p><p>Вопрос выдернул его из воспоминаний, возвращая к действительности, куда лучшей, чем дела минувших дней: Майкл сидел в его кабинете, пил его виски и уже ослабил узел галстука. Про их маленькое общее дельце они не заговаривали вот уже полчаса.</p><p>А последние минут пять Мэттью, должно быть, откровенно на него пялился. Не то чтобы он хотел делать это незаметно. </p><p>— Говорю, после охоты можно выбраться на прогулку. Как раз будем в тех краях, лучшего случая не найти. </p><p>Заскучав, Майкл вернулся к делу, вновь обнуляя счётчик. Мэттью картинно поморщился, покачав стакан с виски в руке:</p><p>— Как угодно, буду только рад наконец удовлетворить любопытство. </p><p>— Покажу вам самое интересное, — Майкл отсалютовал стаканом, многозначительно вскинув брови. </p><p>От его уверенной улыбки внутри зрели жар и предвкушение. Мэттью не удержался:</p><p>— Кое-что интересное вы можете показать уже сейчас. </p><p>Кончиком языка он прошёлся по внутренней стороне щеки, толкнул слизистую раз, другой. </p><p>— Вам нужно расслабиться, Майкл.</p><p>Мэттью не намекал, а предлагал прямо. К их обоюдному удовольствию Майкл не стал делать вид, что не понял: взгляд его потяжелел, тонкие губы мягко приоткрылись. Ответа откровеннее Мэттью и не ждал.</p><p>Он поставил стакан на столик. Встать с кресла оказалось удивительно легко — он не так много выпил, чтобы этим можно было оправдать что-либо из того, что Мэттью собирался сделать. Для начала — опуститься на колени между разведённых ног Майкла. Длинных, худых, затянутых в дорогую клетчатую ткань ног. </p><p>Майкл задышал чаще, его ноздри раздувались, как у почуявшего кровь дикого зверя. На пару секунд Мэттью завис, глядя в потемневшие синие глаза. Майкл истолковал это по-своему и уверенно снял с него очки. Их отсутствие ничего не изменило, у Мэттью были стопроцентное зрение и любовь к стильным оправам. Зато он получил сигнал к действию.</p><p>Мэттью был во многом хорош: в ведении финансов, приумножении семейного капитала, поиске новых вызовов. Достижении целей. В хорошем отсосе он также преуспел, ещё с юности питая некоторую слабость к высоким, кудрявым парням с красивыми членами. Потому и сейчас, уверенно расстегнув ширинку на брюках Майкла, стащив их до колен вместе с бельём от Луи Виттон, он прекрасно знал, что делать: коснуться бархатистой кожи. Обнять головку губами, слизать соль и тяжёлый мужской запах. </p><p>Мэттью поднял взгляд, убеждаясь, что глаза Майкла открыты: тот ловил каждое его движение, тяжело дыша. Мэттью крепко перехватил отвердевший ствол пальцами, пока ещё помогая себе рукой, широко лизнул головку, проследил языком уздечку, насаживаясь ниже, сильнее, одним длинным непрерывным движением. Майкл застонал так же длинно, замолкнув лишь на сорвавшемся вдохе, когда Мэттью скользнул пальцами к поджавшимся яйцам. Что-то в этом определённо было — держать за яйца самого Микки Пирсона. Что-то, отдающее исполнением мокрых фантазий и торжеством.</p><p>На затылок легла горячая тяжесть, и Мэттью покорно подчинился направляющей его ладони: взял глубже, расслабил горло, пропуская член Майкла в глотку. Языком он чувствовал тугую гладкость и жар, пульсацию крови, губами — завитки волос. Мэттью подался назад, выпустил член изо рта наполовину и вновь насадился, опять вырывая у Майкла стон. Простейшее поступательное движение, старо как мир, но универсально: главное — глубина и темп. И тем, и другим Мэттью владел в совершенстве.</p><p>Он брал член так глубоко, что на глазах выступили слёзы — пришлось сомкнуть веки, отказав себе в удовольствии видеть потемневшее от желания лицо Майкла, считывать малейшие реакции. Теперь он полагался на слух, чутко реагировал на каждый вдох и стон, повторял то, что нравилось партнёру больше всего — глубокий минет, напряжённое горло, аккуратную хватку на мошонке. Видит бог, Майклу Пирсону действительно нравилось подчинять — он жёстко направлял голову Мэттью, заставляя брать до упора — и одновременно быть подконтрольным.</p><p>По участившимся хриплым стонам, подрагивающему члену, потяжелевшим яйцам Мэттью понял, что финал близок. Но не стал отстраняться, с готовностью принял в себя сперму, старательно проглотил. Пальцы Майкла, лежавшие на его затылке, дрожали. Мэттью вновь посмотрел вверх, с влажным звуком выпустив изо рта ещё не опавший член — Майкл сыто улыбнулся. </p><p>Мэттью и сам был близок к оргазму, но что-то подсказывало, что тогда он упустит шанс на приятное продолжение. Ведь Майкл —  настоящий джентльмен, а значит не оставит его без ответной услуги.</p><p>Так и случилось: Майкл потянул его вверх за лацканы пиджака, вздёрнув с пола. Мэттью пришлось схватиться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, пристроить колено между разведённых ног. Едва он обрёл равновесие, как Майкл перестал его придерживать и деловито расстегнул ширинку джинсов. Мэттью одобрительно выдохнул, запустил пальцы во вьющиеся, мягкие волосы Майкла, позволяя тому делать всё, что тот посчитает нужным.</p><p>Майкл оказался не слишком изобретательным, но приятно умелым: крепко обхватил его член, стиснул пальцы ровно так, как хотелось, и принялся размашисто отдрачивать. Такая простота неожиданно подкупала, наравне с тем, как Майкл смотрел на него снизу вверх, не моргая и не отводя взгляда. Будто пытался прочесть мысли, или же, что вернее, и тут доказать своё превосходство. </p><p>Мэттью хотелось большего. Он потянул Майкла за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, наклонился, прижимаясь губами к горячей, влажной от пота шее. Чужой пульс всё ещё зашкаливал. </p><p>Мэттью кончил, стоило Майклу нарастить темп, а языку — добраться до самого низа шеи. Пережидая оглушительный оргазм, он невольно прикусил солёную кожу, стиснул зубы сильнее, чем следовало. Уже придя в себя, с удивлением обнаружил, что оставил след, а ещё — почти не испачкал серую клетку чужого костюма. На жилет попало совсем немного спермы, большая часть осталась на красивой тонкой кисти и пальцах. Увиденное ему понравилось. </p><p>Даже не позволив Мэттью насладиться зрелищем, перевести дыхание, Майкл вытащил из кармана платок. Вытер им руку, затем, с неожиданной тщательностью, — член Мэттью. Этот жест вышел даже интимнее, чем всё, что они проделали до этого. </p><p>Позволив отобрать у себя платок, Майкл небрежно отстранил Мэттью. Тот едва устоял на ногах, подгибающихся от томной слабости, жалея, что это Майкл вольготно развалился в кресле. </p><p>Пытаясь привести себя в порядок, Мэттью не мог отвести глаз от мужчины, которому только что отсосал. Майкл, расслабленно улыбаясь, натянул бельё и штаны и застегнул ширинку. Рассеянно пригладил волосы, которые так и остались в беспорядке, вскинул бровь:</p><p>— О, это и правда было… занимательно.</p><p>Мэттью облизал горящие губы, протолкнул пуговицу джинсов в петлю. Да уж, занимательно — крайне подходящее слово. Точнее было бы только «охренительно», но Мэттью не любил обсценную лексику.</p><p>— Весьма, — выдохнул он, ощущая, как чертовски приятно саднит горло.</p><p>Он поправил пиджак, подхватил со столика очки и вернулся в своё кресло. Тело налилось томной, сонливой тяжестью. Майкл, напротив, будто набравшийся сил, бросил взгляд на часы и поспешно встал.</p><p>— Что ж, спасибо за приятный вечер, — сказал он, подтягивая узел галстука. — Провожать не надо, по лестнице направо, я справлюсь.</p><p>Мэттью одобрительно кивнул: вновь покинуть кресло было выше его сил. Отпустить Майкла тоже, особенно такого — слегка растрёпанного, с расфокусированным взглядом и лёгкой улыбкой. Всё в его виде говорило о том, что именно происходило в этой комнате, как ни пытался он это исправить: галстук сидел криво, ворот рубашки был безнадёжно измят, на жилетке осталось едва заметное влажное пятно. Впрочем, не во власти Мэттью было заставить его остаться. </p><p>— Не показывай Розалинд шею, — мягко сказал он. Оттянул ворот, довольно усмехаясь: — Кажется, я увлёкся. </p><p>Улыбка Майкла, вопреки ожиданиям, не погасла, а лишь стала ярче. Он заявил:</p><p>— О, не беспокойся, от жены у меня нет секретов.</p><p>Лишь колоссальным усилием воли Мэттью удержал на лице усмешку и вежливый интерес. Чета Пирсонов продолжала его удивлять. Впрочем, в его семье тоже были определённые договорённости, и супружеская верность в них не входила. </p><p>— Мило, — выдавил он. — То есть, это была запланированная акция?</p><p>Неожиданно во взгляд Майкла вернулись утраченные было сосредоточенность и деловитость. Он улыбнулся одними губами — глаза так и остались холодны — и в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. </p><p>— Это ведь просто бизнес, дорогой, — прямо сказал он. Похлопал по коленке: — Ничего личного. </p><p>Мэттью едва отыскал в себе силы усмехнуться в ответ — он и не думал, что слова Майкла могут его задеть. Но они задели, и хорошо, что тот без промедления подхватил со стола своё кепи и скрылся за дверью. </p><p>Мэттью устало откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову, утыкаясь взглядом в лепнину на потолке. Внутри осталась лишь холодная пустота. Он давно уже не испытывал такого разочарования, чувства, словно ценный трофей увели даже не из-под носа — вырвали прямо из рук, позволив сперва хорошенько рассмотреть. Даже отполировать. Мэттью тихо рассмеялся над дурацкой метафорой — вечно они лезли в голову, когда он был на нервах. </p><p>Майкл Пирсон оказался даже более практичным человеком, чем ему представлялось. Он был талантливым дельцом, который шёл по головам, чтобы стать тем, кем является. В харизме и умении понравиться, предложить именно то, что требуется второй стороне, ему тоже нельзя было отказать. Так он и подобрался к чопорным аристократам, прогнул под себя выстроенную за столетия иерархическую систему: Майкла Пирсона открыто любили, признавая если не своим, то достойным членом общества. Для американца из бедной семьи с руками, испачканными кровью, это уже само по себе было сродни чуду. </p><p>«Просто бизнес», — этот слоган был знаком Мэттью не понаслышке, и всё же, обращённый против него самого, вызывал отторжение. Чувствовать себя одураченным Мэттью не нравилось. Быть всего лишь необходимой издержкой на пути к успешной сделке — тоже.</p><p>Майклу следовало преподать такой же урок.</p><p>***</p><p>Мэттью осматривал стеллажи, забитые белыми коробками с товаром — этот рыбный рынок оказался не таким уж рыбным. И всё это может стать его. </p><p>На Майкла он старался не смотреть, чтобы не отвлекаться от сухих цифр: минус сто миллионов фунтов в год из-за заморозки всех ферм, двадцать пять миллионов в год, чтобы выйти на прежний уровень, пятнадцать — за аренду. Итого от первоначальной стоимости оставалось всего сто тридцать миллионов. Все эти цифры он мог подтвердить расчётами, и всё же они ничего не значили в сравнении с тем ликованием, которое испытывал Мэттью, проговаривая их вслух.</p><p>Если Майкл не примет его цену, так и останется ни с чем: без выгодной сделки, потеряв львиную часть дохода от бизнеса, из которого хотел уйти. Только для того, чтобы вернуться на исходную, ему потребуется не меньше трёх лет. Месть была сладка и приятна.</p><p>Он знал, как закончить свою речь, мысленно Мэттью уже десятки раз это проговаривал: </p><p>— Ничего личного, Майкл, просто бизнес.</p><p>Мэттью готовился торжествовать, пока ещё не зная, насколько это будет скоротечно и зыбко. Ведь Микки Пирсон был опасен так же, как и красив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>